A Winning Chance Thanks To August
by Verbophobic
Summary: Slight Ironhide/OC. Bulkhead is once again in the Decepticons' warship. Here he finds a surprising ally and a human. What kind of baggage does she have? What does she bring along with her to the base? P.S. Should I continue this sometime or leave it where it is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: August

A/N: this is set in TF Prime but I'm on s2 e20 so I'm not caught up yet and there are some differences between there and here. Main difference is what bots are alive. Cliffjumper was never killed by Screamer but rather held as prisoner. When they used his body for the whole Dark Energon thing it was instead a fallen 'Con. Uh the only other really important thing I can think of is that Screamer is still with Megsy for the beginning of this story. Anything else will be just flawlessly written in so don't think your going crazy if lets say Tailgate turns out to be alive or something.

Bulkhead awoke in a place that was becoming all too familiar for his liking. Reaching up to the side of his head he pressed a small button to activate his communications, "Ratchet, you're not going to like where I am. Again," but only static met his attempt to get in contact with the medical officer. Grumbling he pressed the button again, "Ratchet?" still only static came back. "Guess I'm getting off of this rig on my own. Again." Bulkhead began the long trek of finding or making an exit without being found out.

Further down the halls was a room with two occupants. One made out of metal, the other not so much. "Femme," the metal one said trying to wake the human girl up with his words as he was bound to the wall. Screamer had tossed her in here after having taken her for an interrogation session. She had been brought in three days ago and he had tried to protect her. Keep her from being too scared. Unfortunately he had been unable to save her from Starscreams sticky claws when he had grabbed her and taken her away, "Femme! Wake up!"

A groan escaped her lips along with a glob of congealing blood. She spat disgustingly to the side and when she sat up wrapped an arm around her midsection. It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been given the size difference between humans and bots. though it was that size difference too that had kept it from being too bad. There's only so much you can do to something a quarter your own size without killing it before you want it dead. "I'm alright, Bull."

Femme looked at Bull with hate in her eyes. Not hate at him but hate in general, though most of it's for the Decepticon's. While her name was not really 'Femme' and his not 'Bull' she had told his she wanted to know nothing about him so as to keep herself from feeling the loss of him if the Cons were to go too far one day and offline her reasoning he had begun to only refer to her as Femme and she to him as 'Bull' due to the single bull horn left upon his head.

"Frag it all!" Bull cried out while struggling against his restraints. If only he hadn't been so bullheaded all those months ago when Arcee had offered to come help him with those 'few' Con's that had showed up. His communications link had been taken down and he was sure that they were scrambling any tracking he could have had. Like his spark signature for one. After all this time he sure the Autobots thought him dead. Enraged he let out a yell, "Argh!"

The sound of his anger was not contained in the room he was in alone but managed to travel down a few corridors before dying out.

"The Frag was that?" Bulkhead said to himself. he was not the brightest of Bots so it was no wonder he turned around to try and find what made that sound. Had he been only a few clicks stupider he would have called out. But after all this time in war he had learned a few things. Only a few things. Passing a door on his right he froze. his audio receptors must be wrong. THere was no way that he had just heard Cliffjumper talking to someone.

He just had to check. If there was anyway Cliff was online he had to save him- or offline the traitor. though the likeliness of Cliff being a traitor was about as likely as Bulk telling Miko to frag off and go the pit away. Hah! That'll happen the day he becomes a Prime. The door opened and Bulkhead was as surprised as the bot stuck to the wall. "Cliff, is that really you?" He heavily stepped inside letting the door close behind him.

"Bulkhead? Man am i glad to see you. How did ya find me?" Cliffjumper said and for the first time since being here allowed himself to relax just a bit.

"I heard you yelling. What was that about?"

"Sucky service. You'd think they would at least give their guests a wash down every now and again." Cliffjumper offlined an optic to show he was truly fine and joking with Bulkhead before becoming serious, "wanna help with my bracelets? They are a bit too tight."

Wasting no more time Bulkhead reached up and tore them off catching his weakened friend. "Let's get you home, friend." They were almost to the door when Cliffjumper moved away from his friend to kneel down.

"Want a lift?" He asked what bulkhead thought was nobody until he moved and saw a young girl about Miko's age standing in front of Cliffjumper. The girl, who even had pink hair like Miko, didn't hesitate to let Cliffjumper lift her up to his shoulder where she sat, "how we getting home, Bulk?"

"Uh..." He was saved from answering due to them having to hide as a foot soldier of the con's walked passed. From there he figured might as well do it the same way as last time. "This way." he actually remembered where their power core was. The Cons would be in for a big moment of Deja Vu once he was through with pulverizing this core. Again. "Hold on tightly," he said before running and jumping to smash what kept the ship airborne. Once the explosion went off they found his old hole that had been roughly patched and he smashed his way though in time to see the ground heading towards them.

The impact nearly threw Femme from his shoulder where she was holding on for her life. Running out with bulkhead he jumped and had a little trouble shifting but managed and took off following his friend to safety. "Bulkhead!" Ratchet yelled through the comm link but Cliffjumper could not hear due to his oen comm link having been destroyed. "Where in Primus' name have you been! Forget that! Somehow Cliffjumper's spark signature is online again-"

"Hey, Doc, just open the bridge. I can explain it soon as I get back." Oh man would they be in for a surprise or what. The ground bridge opened up several feet to their right so with a sharp turn they made a hard right and drive right through it. The minute they were in the base Femme threw open the door and fell out of Cliffjumper onto her hands and knees where she proceeded to dry heave. If her stomach hadn't been empty for the passed three days she would have thrown it all up.

While speed and all was fine by her she liked it when she knew about it before hand. And that entire green vortex of - of- of votexieness was not helping her stomach. "by the all spark," Ratchet said seeing Cliffjumper transforming, "how is this possible?" Then his optics turned to look at the gil who was standing back up, "Cliffjumper! Another human!"

"Oh man, how did I know that I would get blamed for that one?" He grumbled rubbing his head just as the rest of Team Prime came back in. Smokescreen was not back yet from going to meet Wheeljack yet though. Arcee was in the greatest amount of shock. He was alive. Starscream had lied when he had laid claim to killing Cliffjumper.

"Arcee, babe, miss me?" She ran at him and hit his chassis over and over while trying to hid her tears. "I missed you too," he whispered when she finally stopped hitting him and held onto him instead. "Starscream kept me alive as a pet project. If he could get me to talk then he would gain informations that even Megaton didn't have." His eyes met with Optimus and he saw the relieved look he and the others sported at his being alive.

"Who is your new friend, Cliffjumper?" Optimus asked looking down at the girl who was starring off into space with her hand near her ear. It was almost like she was comming someone.

"Don't really know. Starscream brought her in thinking she knew something about you guys." Cliffjumper said before turning to look at her too. "She does that a lot too. Spaces out. Said something about thinking of her sparkmate or something, what ever the humans call them."

"You mean her boyfriend?" A young girl no older than Femme said from the observation deck Fowler used. Behind her was another young boy their age too and an even younger sparkling by her side. Looking from the kids to the other Autobots and back he was clearly confused.

"Uh yeah, that." Turning to fully face the rest of the Autobots he missed Miko sticking her tongue out at him but heard clearly Bulkhead's indignant 'Miko!'. Lifting one of his hands from Arcee's back and pointing over his shoulder he asked, "who are they?"

"They are our allies, Cliffjumper, and close friends."

"Yeah!" Miko yelled from behind him. Femme was out of her small day dream now and silently taking steps back to try to make an escape. "So who's tha girl?" All of the bots turned towards her and her light green went wide eyed. Nervously she began running a hand through her hair before absentmindedly beginning to braid it. Realizing what she was dong she quickly shook the strands out and grimaced. Wishing for a shower and for her hair to have it's silky feel again.

'Soon, I'll get you back soon,' a voice said in her head. Her eyes drifted to look at nothing behind the bots again and they got cloudy as her hand moved to her ringing ear.

'How soon is soon? I don't know how much longer I can take this,' she thought back. Being so far away from her- boyfriend- was taking it's toll on her along with being in Starscream's company. If she didn'lt get away or atleast he get here soon she was sure her mind would go crazy before her body began to deteriorate.

'Days, mere days.'

"Femme, we are safe. No one will hurt us here. Tell us your name." Cliffjumper said kneeling in front of her and blocking the view of any other bot from her view. Focusing only on her imprisonment mate she calmed some. She trusted him nearly as much as she trusted ihim/i.

"August. My name is August. Where are we, Bull?" August knew his name but would rather stick with her little nickname for him.

"We are at the Autobot's base. No Con will ever get here. None even know what state we are in." From behind him the red and white bot moved forward. making her and Cliff look at him. "What is it Ratchet?" Asked Cliffjumper.

"I must scan the two of you and check over you." At the word scan August raised both hands and quickly backed away.

"Sorry Ratch, but I doubt she'll be very willing to be scanned for a while. K.O. did some very detailed scans of her when she arrived. The kind that would make even Optimus wary of coming in for a check up." Ratchet gasped in shock. Why would they need to do viral scans of a human? No human could have ever carried a virus that would infect any type of bot. Not only were viral scans intrusive at best but they caused much pain to the bot that was being scanned.

"You are positive of this, Cliffjumper?" Optimus asked. He knew exactly how painful it was with the most careful and delicate of bots doing the scans. It had been but a few short months since he had had a deadly virus himself.

"As positive as I could be seeing it with my own two Optics. The pain was... excruciating. Knockout wasn't holding back when he scanned us." It was war and he wasn't surprised that Knockout had scanned him and the human as such but the rest of the bots had many different faces for the shock, surprise, and disgust they displayed. "Perhaps while you check me over, Doc, she could meet the other little humans?"

Bulkhead agreed to watch over the group of humans while everyone else went with Ratchet to talk with and look over. "Hey," the boy said to her when she climbed up the stairs to meet with them, "I'm Jack and this is Rafe." They awkwardly shook hands while the girl of their group stood back grumpily. She was the girl of this group, her! Not some other chick.

August was totally crushing her style! Miko was the one that was supposed to have pink hair yet this new chick does too. then there's this new girls punk clothes, albiet torn, that was such a rip off of her own. Who the hell liked Metallica, as her black and green shirt read, anymore anyway? Skinny jeans were for losers too. And what was with the military issued boots and dog tags anyway? "Miko?" Bulkhead said to the obviously pouting girl. He would never, inever/i, in his life admit it but he liked the angsty girl more than he let on. Like liked her.

"She's cramping my style, Bulk. Beside's I don't trust her." Bulkhead looked the new girl over and was confused as to why Miko didn't like her. She seemed to be Miko's twin save for the American heritage and the images printed upon her skin. She had a red rose tattoed onto the left side of her neck and it disappeared below her shirt collar. Then there were the two sets of tattoos on her upper arms in the style called sleeves. He knew that because Miko often talked about getting that type of tattoo when she was old enough. what really had him grimacing about her look was the huge holes through the bottoms of both ears and the metal ring that hung from the middle of her nose.

"I don't see how-" he started to say but stopped at the look Miko shot him. Okay so now was not the time to question her about this. Perhaps once she got to know this girl she would think differently. Until them he would have to keep quiet and not say anything about this least he aggravate Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Poor Ratchet

Bulkhead had been right to leave it alone and let Miko get to know August. The two were nearly best friends when Miko realized that while August liked the same things as her in general it wasn't the exact same things. Her hair for example wasn't really pink but had been red three or four months ago and August had just been too lazy to redo it.

It was Friday now, two days later, meaning the others had school and August didn't. She was laying silently on the floor of the deck just spacing out. her thoughts focused on a single being and she was telling that being everything. A pricking feeling tore her away and she twitched violently. Ratchet had just quickly scanned her before she could say or do anything. "Pervert!" She yelled out at him, having no idea what else to say. "Ratchet the Hatchet is a pervert!"

What did she say? Hatchet? It had been a long time since anyone had called him that. "Where did you hear that name?" He quickly asked. Did she know something about the Autobots but had not told them yet?

"I-" she couldn't tell him the truth. "I made it up. Why?" His look made her nervous. Had something in his scans told him otherwise? Did he know about- "it rhymed with Ratchet. Sorry that I couldn't come up with a better insult than that on the spot." As she grumbled she rubbed her arm. Finally Ratchet shook his head and left. Her name for him had left him on edge.

'Soon!' Rang out in her head again and unlike before the words were stronger and louder. Closer almost. Lifting her hand up it hovered over her ear and she could hear her many rings clinking together. Ratchet had turned back to her and took note of her stance. Optics widening he realized the data he had just shoved aside as being 'inconclusive' due to 'corrupted data' was in truth the opposite. She was somehow connected to someone. The tracking device he figured was only the result of all of the metal upon her body was there too.

"Frag!" He cried catching the attention of Optimus and Cliffjumper. "She is not just spacing out! She is comming someone somehow!" Attention torn from her comm link caused her and the receiver pain. Wide eyed she watched as the three bots stood over with a look of horror, Optimus with one of disappointment, but it was Cliffjumpers that made her call out.

"Bull, I can explain-" The betrayal in his eyes as he looked away before transforming and leaving would haunt her until she could talk with him again and explain.

"What Con are you giving out information to? How are you, a human, contacting them with no internal comm link." Ratchet asked and stepped down in front of her to draw her eyes away from the now long gone Cliffjumper and to him. It was like with Cliffjumper gone she felt as if she was in the wrong hands. She was terrified of them. Felt like she was back in the Cons hands again.

When Ratchet scanned her again her mind swirled and she felt queasy. Unlike her first time coming here this time she had substance in her stomach. HoneyComb cereal without the milk to be exact. "I can't pinpoint exactly where the tracking device is but it's near her midsection. We have to get it and destroy it-" destroy it?

August turned and ran.

Right into Optimus Prime's foot. Dazed she saw Ratchet reaching for her and rolled to her right so that as she scampered forward she ran between the red and blue Autobot's legs. Ratchet wasn't about to get that close to another mech's interfacing unit unless it was damaged and he had to. August took off down a hall and heard the two running after her. "Remember Ratchet, do not harm her. She is still human," Optimus said to the medic.

Human. Oh yeah, she was. Meaning there were spaces she could fit and they not. Like that ventilation unit right there. Skidding to a halt she dove towards the wall where her fingers ushed through the small openings in the vent. Gasping it she tugged and it came off surprisingly easy making ehr fall on ehr ass and go 'oof!'

"There she is, Optimus." Ratchet pointed to her and the two began quickly making their way to her. Small August was able to squeeze into the duct and move further in. "Frag, she's in the ventilation system."

"August, please, come out. If the Cons have forced you, as I believe, to carrying this tracking unit and communicating with them we can help you. we wish you no harm." Optimus called out. Had she not heard Ratchet in the background she may have believed him.

"No harm? No harm! If Prowl was here I'ld throw her in the bring for an entire earth year! I'd- is that the alarm? Optimus, the proximity alarm is going off. Whatever con she summoned is near!" The two decided that for now she could do no harm. They needed to focus on getting ready to defend their base.

August waited until she was sure they were gone before coming back out. She was hesitant to risk going back towards the open hanger of the base but she needed to know if it really was him. Was he finally here to save her? The ground bridge opened and through it came the three bots that should be guarding the school with their charges. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead stood before her with their weapons drawn awaiting orders. The bridge shut down only to open again and for Cliffjumper and Smokescreen to enter. Cliff was still peeved about August's betrayal but he would not abandon his friends. Smokescreen just looked too happy for a possible fight.

"What's going on? School's out in twenty minutes and Jack has to get to work." Arcee said cocking her hip and putting a hand on it.

"August is a traitor. She's been in contact with some Con this entire time and has a tracking device on her." Ratchet said closing down the ground bridge, "we fear that we found out too late. There is and intruding coming down now."

"No, I let Miko hang out with her without supervision! What did she do to Miko?!" Bulk roared looking around for the girl to possibly squish.

"She had done nothing to any of the children. We can not be sure that she is doing this willingly either. For all we know she hadn't know about the tracking device and was forced by Starscream." Optimus said, "for now let us focus on the intruder. We may have a fight on our hands." His battle mask fell into place and just when he turned to face the large open door in drove a large black GMC truck.

The Topkick unfolded and in front of the six bots stood a black mech with cannons mounted upon his forearms. "This is the welcoming party, Prime? Hmph, I expected something more welcoming." The mask came down from Optimus' face and the shock was clear.

"Ironhide? What are you doing here? How did you find us?" From her spot of peeking out of the doorway she could see Optimus take a step forward as he spoke. But she did not care. Runnind as fast as she could she blew passed Arcee and Cliffjumper and ran into a pair of silver hands that lifted her high. The pain from running into him was nothing and she wrapped her arms as far as possible around his face.

"Sweetspark, what has happened?" he mumbled before noticing the four bots with weapons pointed at him and her. "What is the meaning of this!" Ironhide roared lifting one of his own arms to point his cannon at them.

"Put down the girl, she is a Con ally." Arcee said, her blades gleamed in the light.

"I believe we were wrong." Optimus said cutting in and stepping in front of his team, "the tracking beacon she has is yours, is it not?"

"Of course it's mine. Been trying to figure out how to get up to a con ship in the air when it suddenly went down and before I could get to her she was across the blasted continent." He grunted and lowered his weapon. Lowering her he heard her protest but instead held her close to his chest over his spark chamber.

"How was it she was communicating with you?" Ratchet suddenly asked. "I see no means of communications on her and me scan came up with nothing more than heightened brainwaves." Ironhide looked down at her and his hard look faded. How many times had he told her about that? Warning after warning of how lifting her hand up to her ear was a dead giveaway had just left her.

"Perhaps this conversation is best a private one." Optimus wisely said leading the old weapons specialist away with the human, "and perhaps you three best get back to your charges before the bell rings." Well this trip back to base had been for nothing.

Once the three were in the hallway August had been hidden in Optimus looked to Ironhide. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. Last Optimus had heard the weapons specialist had taken on the responsibility of being a mech creator to two orphaned twins as he helped train another set of orphaned, but much older, twins. "how many times had I warned about the hands? August if you had still been on the cons' ship they would have known immediately."

"I'm sorry, 'Hide. I remembered that while I was there. But I let my guard down here. It wont happen again." She nuzzled closer to him and Optimus noted the urgency of it. How her entire frame shook as she tried to press closer.

"Not now, sweetspark. Not here. Wait until we get back home with the twins'."

"Twins? Did I hear you mention itwins/i? Primus tell me it'ls the sparkling twins and not the frontliner ones you trained." Ratchet said from behind them. On his tail were Cliffjumper and Smokescreen.

"What's so wrong with one set of twins and not the other?" Smokescreen asked as an equally curious Cliffjumper looked on. His optics landed on August who was pressed as against Ironhide as she could get. Curious.

"Please Ironhide, tell me what set of twins you mean." Ratchet begged. Ironhide just looked at Optimus and gave the leader a small smirk.

"I saw your ground bridge, perhaps we should use it and let you figure it out on your own." This would be interesting. "Then we could go home after," His voice was low and his optics fell to August. He had missed her. And those twins were fragged the moment he returned for letting her fall into Con hands while he was away gathering energon.

"You do not have to leave old friend," Optimus said, "there is plenty of room."

"Ratchet wont think so soon."

Apparently Jack's boss called him while in school and left him a message saying he didn't need to come in today. They had a trainee or something so Jack was free. All that meant was that when Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead brought the kids back they all heard Ratchet's anguished cry of "Why! Primus why!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New Team Mates

Ratchet had ground bridge up and running when Optimus and Irohide returned. "I need to coordinates." All except Ironhide were surprised when August named them off down to the last precise point.

"Good, you remember." Ironhide purred at her. he had drilled those coordinantes into her mind for a long time so that if she were to get lost or worse be caught by the cons and managed to find a ground bridge she could escape.

"You had information like precise coordinates and you managed to keep that from Starscream's interrogation?" Cliffjumper asked in shock as the green bridge light up. Ironhide revved his engines. That's why she had blocked him those few times?! Starscream was as good as dead the moment he had looked at August, now he was as good as fragged with a pointy metal object up his aft.

Out of the ridge came to running and yelling idiots. One red the other green and the moment they saw Ironhide they stopped their weird kung fu wannabe yells. But as Ratchet sighed in relief even as the twins spotted August and squealed terrified. They were so dead. After letting her out of their sight to get captured by Cons there was no way Ironhide was letting them live.

"Look Sunshine, it's The Hatchet!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why!" Ratchet called out falling to his knees. "Primus why!" In drove Arcee and the other two with their charges but Ratchet cared not. "You couldn't curse me with one set of twins let alone it being the terror ones. But you cursed me with both! Why!"

"You think he remember's us, Sunny?" A red mech asked while pushing the younger and much shorter red one out of the way.

"Don'lt call me that either," a yellow mech said exasperatedly. Would his red twin never give up making up names to call him by. "But I don't think so, should we remind him?"

Another two mechs made their way through the bridge and one said, "you most deffinantly will not. you even think of it and I will trow you in the brig."

"Aw, but Prwoler, dey only playin'." A small mech said from Prowl's side.

Mimicking Sunstreaker Prowl growled out, "don't call me that." It was obvious that at least those four had been in far too close proximity for far too long.

Optimus was speechless. Never in his wildest imaginations had he imagined having this team of bot's on his side on earth. It had been rumored that Prowl and Jazz had been offlined in Iacon in the last battle while Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker had been stranded on a moon only to be offlined by Insecticon's. The younger set of twins had not been heard about since last Ratchet saw them escaping with Ironhide who had been trying to get them to safety within Iacon long before the cons got there. Ironhide himself was said to have been offlined by Chromia when the Femme went traitor.

"What's with the party?" Bulkhead said letting Miko out and transforming. Bumblebee released Rafe and in his car mode flew at the younger set of twins who had begun arguing knocking them down.

"Who done dat?" the red one, Mudflap, cried.

"Yo man, das Bumblebee. 'Member him?"

The three were friends having been some of the only surviving sparkling during the war.

"Optimus, didn't know we had more coming." Arcee said keeping an eye on Jack.

"Who are they?" Miko asked looking up at Bulkhead. He just shrugged at her before letting his eyes land on Ironhide and August. Was it possible that the two-

"The are desperately needed comrades and friends thought to be lost to the allspark." Optimus moved forward to greet the last two. "How are any of you still online?" He laid a hand on Prowl and Jazz's shoulders in greeting. His second in commands have returned. When Prowl had first been lost on a mission Jazz had taken the post of second in command but when Prowl had returned had happily relinquished it. these two alone would be more than enough to thwart the cons on many missions to come. Their tatical thinking would save much time and energon. While Ironhide and the younger set of twins would help much with battle power. The elder set of twins would be a great areal suport team. while their Jet Judo was not something him and ratchet sanctioned it would give the tired bots of team prime help with the air.

The Decepticons would not know what hit them the next time they went to battle. Ratchet finally over his shock at realizing that their team had literally doubled in size when back to bitching and moaning about twins. "So who are they?" Jack finally asked again.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are front line warriors. Trained in the pits of Kaon, their skills were refined by Ironhide. Skids and Mudflap were brought up by Ironhide and while they often fight each other they are a team to recon with when acting together. Ironhide was is a weapons specialist and one of the best fighters I know. Prowl is my Second In Command, his battle tactics proved to have turned the war in our favor until he had went missing. But once he returned no battle he planned went wrong,"

"Until Iacon." Prowl grumbled but silenced when Jazz bumped him.

"Jazz is his Sparkmate and our intelligence gatherer. All of these bots were rumored to have died long ago."

"I did not expect all of you to come through," Ironhide said.

"We weren't. The plan was to send Sideswipe and Sunstreaker through but your sparklings decided otherwise. It was then figured we should save them before the ended up offlining themselves."

"Wait a minute! What is going on!" Miko yelled out making every bot look at her.

"Uh, Miko, our team just got the advantage." Bulkhead said. He knew the names of every bot that had come through. Not one of them wasn't famous. Which made him look at Smokescreen. The poor kid looked like he was about to glitch.

"Is dat yo Sparkmate, man?" Mudflap asked.

"Corse she's his Sparkmate stupid. Ya seen da way he look at her." Skids said back. Before either could continue to insult each other Optimus cut in.

"She is human." When the seven bots that had showed up today just looked at him he blinked back at their blank stares. Why was he feeling out of the loop? His optics fell on August and he looked shocked, "you don't mean- of course. That's why she could comm him. Everything makes more sense now."

Team Prime seemed to not understand what was going on. What did Optimus know and understand that they didn't? Ratchet seemed to get it though. That much was understood because he glitched. "Hah, yo! Flap, Prowler wasn't da only one ta glitch when he found out bout Ironhide and August being Sparkmates."

The rest of team Prime began sputtering and making sound of confusion. "What's a sparkmate?" Rafe spoke for the first time since showing up today.

Half an hour passed before Ratchet onlined again and everyone had calmed down. He was surprisingly upset to realize it hadn't just been a dream. What made him realize that was that when he awoke he was painted surprisingly green. he assumed that meant that the whole 'Ironhide has a human Sparkmate' wasn't just a dream too. How was that possible?


End file.
